


Repo! The Advent Opera ~Chapter 2: The Prognosis~

by bizzareCollections



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Repo! The Genetic Opera (2008)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bizzareCollections/pseuds/bizzareCollections
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of saving people throughout a dying city from a disease only known as "The Stigma", what will Rufus Shinra do if he's diagnosed with the fatal disease as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repo! The Advent Opera ~Chapter 2: The Prognosis~

**Author's Note:**

> I realize Chapter 1 wasn't that long. Sorry, my sister and mom were yelling at me to get off the computer so I couldn't spell check it that fast either, so sorry if there are mistakes, though I don't think there are. I have decided that most, if not all, of the chapters will be short, considering the progression of the story in Repo! and how fast it is.

It was dark by then. Of course, it was dark when Vincent had been telling his story as well. No Graverobber ever dealt in broad daylight, those was amateur mistakes, and Vincent was NO amateur.  
However, now our story makes a transition to a more high class part of town. Where repossessions are rare because folks can afford their payments and those that can't spy on people for ShinRa so they don't get repossessed.  
Rufus Shinra sat quietly behind his desk. His two loyal guards on either side of him as he shuffled through papers, finding nothing but newspaper clippings from tabloids rumoring news about his children. 'Disgusting.' He thought, nose wrinkling, 'That any of these three will inherit my legacy...' He glanced up at them. Sitting quietly in a chair, staring at the wall was his eldest son, Rude. His temper was horrible, though he seemed completely calm and harmless; that thought lead to most people's down fall. He then looked at his youngest child, his daughter, Yuffie. She was laying on the couch, kicking her legs in the air and staring at the ceiling, supposedly nothing going on in her empty little head. His final son, Reno, was admiring himself in the mirror he kept with him. Rufus couldn't understand how any of these ingrates could be his children.  
Just then, the elevator doors opened and a sad, frightened looking doctor walked into the room. All eyes turned on him, the verdict they had been waiting for for weeks. "Um, I'm sorry Mister Shinra...but it's positive. Your cure's only last so long, it's terminal..." He handed a file to Rufus, who took it angrily and scanned over it.  
He snapped his fingers. The woman on his right, a petite blonde with a short hair cut, shot the doctor right through the head. "Send someone in to clean that up on your way out." He grumbled, glaring at his three children, who quickly left the room.  
"Sir?" His guards asked.  
"Leave." He sighed. They obliged, but left him alone in the fashion most befitting of any loyal guard and simply stood outside the door to his office instead.  
Rufus rummaged around with more paper work, trying to remain calm. He ran his hands through his blonde hair, blue eyes falling on the three pictures of his children that rested on his desk. Which one would he give ShinRa to? Which one deserved it?  
"None!" He said with finality, swiping a hand across the desk and sending the frames flying. "What I've done, what I've accomplished is too great to throw away on three useless children." He shook his head and stood up, heading towards the door. "I'll have to find someone new to take my legacy."  
He walked down the hall with Elena and Tseng, his guards, trailing behind him. His mouth was split in a small grin over the irony of the situation. 'I was the man who healed the world.' He thought, 'And now I can't even cure myself.'  
He slammed another door behind him, not looking back to see if his guards were with him still or not. He had a job to do, finding a new heir was never easy. Cloud had potential until...well, he'd rather not wander onto that subject again if he wanted to stay calm.  
In another part of this vast city, a young girl has begun to wake up and start exploring the city again.


End file.
